The Perfect Vacation
by FSfanforlife
Summary: When Maddie & London go on the iCarly show they find out some things & have their relationship found out
1. Chapter 1

**The Perfect Vacation**

** A Londie FanFic **

"**MADDIE COME ON" London yells from the other room at her blond girlfriend "OUR PLANE WILL BE TAKING OFF SOON".**

**Maddie peeks her head out of the room "I'll be five more minutes I promise" she closes the door. Twenty minutes later Maddie walks out of her room & say "ok I'm ready lets go so we can catch that plane.**

"**I swear Maddie…" London starts off "since we've been dating you've become the ditz & I've become the smart one" she giggles a bit.**

"**What's 7 times 9 then…" she laughs a bit as she looks at London & she's actually trying to solve the problem. **

"**6…3" she says as they enter an elevator & push the first floor button "am I right" she kisses Maddie on the cheek.**

"**You we're right…& here's what you get" pulls London close & kisses her softly on the lips. She pulls away & asks "So where are we going anyway?"**

"**You ever heard of the iCarly web show" London asks already knowing the answer **

"**You're going to be on the iCarly show" Maddie gets a big grin on her face "London I can't believe it" she says hugging London deeply**

"**Well believe it girlfriend" London says giggling**

**Maddie pulls away as the elevator doors open "I can't believe we're going to be on the iCarly show"**

"**Umm… **_**we're **_**not going to be on the show just me & another guest" London says waving at Mr. Mosby as the walk out of the lobby & into the street**

"**Ok… well who is the other guest" she opens the limo door for London **

"**Drake Parker" she says quickly climbing into the back of the limo as Maddie follows**

"**OMG Drake Parker I am going to meet Drake Parker I think I'm going to pass out" she says pretending to faint **

**London just rolls her eyes & laughs**

_**On the set of iCarly **_

"**Hey Nerd are the cams set up for next weeks show" Sam says walking into the room with Carly walk behind her & slaps Freddie on the back**

"**Sam I told stop calling me a nerd geez I thought since we're dating you would stop doing that" Freddie says smiling at Sam**

"**Ok can you two please not fight I mean geez you guys are like brother & sister" Carly says walking over & grabbing a clip broad off one of the bean bag chairs **

"**Yeah we're like brother & sister Carly" Sam says walking over to Freddie "A brother & sister that can make out & it isn't weird" she grabs Freddie's shirt & pulls him into a kiss **

"**Ohh… you guys come on we got to work on next weeks show & Drake and London won't be here until tomorrow so….SAM COME ON" she says picking Sam up by the waist & taking to the other side of the room **

"**Carly that was mean" Sam says wiping her mouth "& Freddie that was sick" she says laughing a bit**

"**Ok can we start?"**

"**Yeah, yeah, yeah" she grabs the other clip broad "ok where do we start?" **

_** At an airport in L.A. **_

"**Come on Drake we're going to miss the plane" Josh says trying to get Drake to hurry up "stop flirting with her & lets go" he picks Drake up & carries him to the gate"**

"**Josh I almost had her number…" he says trying to get down "now LET ME GO JOSH" **

"**Not if you're going to try to get a number from ever girl you see" he says as they get to the gate **

"**Ok I'll stop" he says as Josh puts him down **

"**Ok now lets go" Josh says walking ahead of Drake**

"**You just want to get there because you want to see iCarlys' brother Spencer" Drake says as he gets beside Josh**

**Josh try's holding back a blush "No I just want to make sure that we're aren't late" **

"**Ok sure Josh" Drake says as they walk on the plane**

_** The Next Day at Carlys' apartment **_

"**London are you sure they won't let me on the show" Maddie says as they get to the door**

"**I'll asks Maddie but that is the best I can do" London says letting go of Maddies' hand to knock on the door then takes her hand again**

"**Yes" Spencer says opening the door "ohh you're London & Maddie right" he lets them in "just take the elevator to the top floor" **

"**Thanks" Maddie & London say in unison as they walk to the elevator**

"**Hey Sam Freddie London's here" Carly says "hello it's good to have you come & be on the show, and this would be?" Carly asks looking at Maddie**

"**This is my girlfriend Maddie" London says holding her & Maddies' in plain sight "& yes that kind of girlfriend"**

"**Ohh cool then we'll have a third guest spot on our show" she says as Sam & Freddie walk up "Sam Freddie this is London Tipton & her girlfriend Maddie" **

"**Wait girlfriend as in…" Freddie starts off**

"**You're dating girlfriend" Sam finishes**

"**Yup" Maddie & London say in unison **

"**Ok so Carly what was the segment we were going to do with London" Sam asks just as Spencer walks in**

"**Girls…& Freddie here he is Drake Parker" Spencer says as Drake walks in **

**Maddie Sam & Carly run over & hug Drake and jump up and down, Freddie & London just stand there & look each other then at the group **

"**That's what I get for having a star crazy girlfriend" London says smiling**

"**Same here" Freddie adds "by the way I'm dating Sam"**

**Carly pulls herself away from Drake "ok now that everyone's here lets go over the show"**


	2. Chapter 2

A week Goes by

__** A week Goes by **__

"**Ok everybody ready" Freddie says tipping away on his laptop "we're live in 3...2...1" he points at Carly & Sam**

"**Hello people of Earth, I'm Carly" Carly says**

"**& I'm Sam" she starts off "Carly tell all our fans…" **

"**About our guest today, gladly Sam" Carly says walking over to a tarp & pulling it down showing London & Drake "Drake Parker & London Tipton"**

**Sam hits a button on the remote she's holding "that's right Drake Parker & London Tipton are our guest on today's show" **

"**That's right Sam" Carly says quickly hugging Drake then starts talking again "today we'll have an interview with London & her friend Maddie then Drake's going to play a song off his new album" **

**Sam hits the button again as cheers are heard**

"**But that's going to be a bit later in the show" Carly starts "so we'll see you two in a little bit" **

**London & Drake walk off camera. About ten minutes later Carly & Sam re-introduce London **

"**Thanks for having me on here Carly Sam" London says sitting down in a bean bag chair **

"**Ok..." Carly starts to asks "what's it like being so rich"**

"**Oh lord here we go" Maddie says off camera**

"**Well Carly it's not really that big of deal I mean sure I can buy what ever I want but by the end of the day I go to sleep in my bed just like everyone else in the world" she says giving a London smile to the camera**

**Maddie's dropped open just for a moment **

"**Sounds well cool" Carly says with a little laugh "well we have your friend Maddie here with you" Carly waves Maddie over, Maddie walks over & sits beside London "So Maddie what's it like getting to hang-out with London?"**

"**It's been…" she looks at London "really awesome to hang-out with her"**

"**We all so heard you have something to tell everyone watching" Sam says winking at them**

"**Yes Sam I do" London says biting her lower lip a bit "I'm really sorry to all the guys out there but I London Tipton am a lesbian & I'm am dating Maddie" **

"**Wow that's a big secret" Carly asks "so how did the two of you hook up?"**

"**Well" Maddie starts off "it was at a Hannah Montana concert about 3 months ago"**

"**Yup we've been dating ever since" London says kissing Maddie on the cheek & taking her hand **

"**Well that is something the fact that London & Maddie are **_**lesbians**_**, isn't it **_**Carly**_**" Sam says as Carly goes wide eyed & looks at Sam **

"**Sam I have no clue what your talking about" Carly says trying not to blush**

"**Ok Carly sure" Sam London & Maddie start laughing **

**Carly stands up looking mad "Sam I've told you a million times I'm not a lesbian I'M BISEXUAL" she yells then covers her mouth looking at the camera**

"**I knew I get you to say it on camera" stands up "well fans how hot did Carly just get to guys….& well girls too" **

**Looks at Sam with an evil look "I'll yell at you later but until then here is Drake Parker" **

**Drake walks out and starts playing as everyone starts dancing **

_** Later that night on London's privet plane **_

"**Well London everyone now knows about…& Carly" Maddie laughs a bit at the last part**

"**Yup" London yawns & snuggles up to Maddie "this was what I call a perfect vacation, don't you think Maddie…Maddie" she lift up off Maddies shoulder to see Maddie fell asleep "goodnight baby" she says smiles & falls asleep on Maddies shoulder**

_** Back at Carlys apartment **_

"**I can't believe you made me do that Sam I mean now everyone & I mean **_**everyone **_**at school is going to start asking me questions"**

"**Well you can't blame them Carly" Sam says walking up behind Carly & taking her hand around Carlys waist "I mean you are the hottest girl I know & the best girlfriend I know" she says kissing her softly on the neck **

"**I still can't believe you got Freddie to let you date both of us at the same time" Carly says tilting her head to look in Sams eyes **

"**Well Freddie is still head over heels for you so I told him that if I was dating you then it would be like he was dating you too" she says turning Carly around to face her**

"**Well I'm still mad at you" Carly says**

"**Will this help" Sam says kissing Carly deeply on the lips **

"**Y-yes that sure does" Carly says wrapping her arms around Sam & kissing her again **

**Well I hope you guys enjoyed the third part to my Londie series which I am now naming it "The Sweet Love Life of Maddie & London" (I know original right but it's the best I could think of right now)**


End file.
